sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Томас Мор
Томас Мор ( , 1478—1535) — английский гуманист, государственный деятель, правовед, писатель, автор слова «утопия»; святой Римско-католической церкви. right|thumb|Портрет Томаса Мора работы [[Ганс Гольбейн Младший|Ганса Гольбейна Младшего]] Биография Образование Томас родился 7 февраля 1478 года в семье сэра Джона Мора, лондонского судьи, который был известен своей честностью. Начальное образование Мор получил в школе Св. Антония. В 13 лет он попал к Джону Мортону, архиепископу Кентербери, и некоторое время служил у него пажом. Весёлый характер Томаса, его остроумие и стремление к знаниям потрясли Мортона, который предсказал, что Мор станет «изумительным человеком». Мор продолжил своё образование в Оксфорде, где учился у Томаса Линакра ( ) и Вильяма Гросина (William Grocyn), знаменитых юристов того времени. В 1494 году он вернулся в Лондон и в 1501 году стал барристером. Судя по всему, Мор не собирался всю жизнь делать карьеру юриста. В частности, он долго колебался между гражданской и церковной службой. Во время своего обучения в Lincoln’s Inn (одной из четырёх юридических корпораций, готовящих юристов) Мор решил стать монахом и жить вблизи монастыря. До самой смерти он придерживался монашеского образа жизни с постоянными молитвами и постами. Тем не менее, желание Мора служить своей стране положило конец его монастырским устремлениям. В 1504 году Мор избирается в Парламент, а в 1505 году — женится. В Парламенте Первым деянием Мора в Парламенте стало выступление за уменьшение сборов в пользу короля Генриха VII. В отместку за это Генрих заключил в тюрьму отца Мора, который был выпущен на свободу только после уплаты значительного выкупа и самоустранения Томаса Мора от общественной жизни. После смерти Генриха VII в 1509 году Мор возвращается к карьере политика. В 1510 году он стал одним из двух младших шерифов Лондона. При дворе короля В 1510-е годы Мор привлёк к себе внимание короля Генриха VIII. В 1515 году он был в составе посольства во Фландрию, которое вела переговоры касательно торговли английской шерстью. (Знаменитая «Утопия» начинается со ссылки на это посольство.) В 1517 году он помог усмирить Лондон, взбунтовавшийся против иностранцев. В 1518 году Мор становится членом Тайного Совета. В 1520 году он был в составе свиты Генриха VIII во время его встречи с королём Франции Франциском I неподалёку от города Кале. В 1521 году к имени Томаса Мора добавляется приставка «сэр» — он был посвящён в рыцари за «заслуги перед королём и Англией». По-видимому, именно Мор был автором знаменитого манифеста «В защиту семи таинств» ( / ), ответа Генриха VIII Мартину Лютеру. За этот манифест Папа Лев X пожаловал Генриху титул «Защитник Веры» (Defensor Fidei) (любопытно, что долгое время после того, как Англия порвала с католической церковью, английские монархи продолжали носить этот титул, а на английских монетах до сих пор присутствуют буквы F. D.). Также Томас Мор написал ответ Лютеру под своим собственным именем, за что язвительный Эразм Роттердамский, сочувствовавший Реформации, посвятил ему свою «Похвалу глупости» («глупость» по-гречески — moria). Конфликт с королём. Арест и казнь Особого внимания заслуживает ситуация с разводом Генриха VIII, которая привела Мора к возвышению, затем к падению и в конечном итоге — к смерти. Кардинал Томас Волси, архиепископ Йорка и лорд-канцлер Англии, не смог добиться развода Генриха VIII и королевы Катарины Арагонской, в результате чего в 1529 году его заставили уйти в отставку. Следующим лордом-канцлером был назначен сэр Томас Мор, который к тому моменту уже был канцлером герцогства Ланкастер и спикером Палаты общин. К несчастью для всех, Генрих VIII не понимал, что за человек был Мор. Глубоко религиозный и прекрасно образованный в области канонического права, Мор твёрдо стоял на своём: расторгнуть освящённый церковью брак может только Папа. Климент VII был против этого развода — на него давил Карл V Испанский, племянник королевы Катарины. В 1532 году Мор ушёл в отставку с поста лорда-канцлера, ссылаясь на слабое здоровье. Истинной причиной его ухода стал разрыв Генриха VIII с Римом и создание Англиканской церкви; Мор был против этого. Более того, Томас Мор был настолько возмущён отходом Англии от «истинной веры», что не появился на коронации новой жены короля — Анны Болейн. Естественно, Генрих VIII заметил это. В 1534 году Элизабет Бартон, монахиня из Кента, осмелилась публично осудить разрыв короля с католической церковью. Выяснилось, что отчаянная монахиня переписывалась с Мором, который имел схожие взгляды, и не попади он под защиту Палаты лордов, не миновать бы ему тюрьмы. В том же году Парламент принял «Акт о престолонаследии», который включал в себя присягу, которую были обязаны принести все представители английского рыцарства. Принесший присягу тем самым: 1) признавал законными всех детей Генриха VIII и Анны Болейн; 2) отказывался признавать любую власть, будь то власть светских владык или князей церкви, кроме власти королей из династии Тюдоров. Томас Мор был приведён к этой присяге, но отказался произнести её, так как она противоречила его убеждениям. 17 апреля 1535 года он был заключён в Тауэр, признан виновным и 6 июля 1535 года обезглавлен. За верность католицизму Мор был канонизирован Римско-католической церковью и причислен к лику святых. Произведения История Ричарда III Злополучная «История Ричарда III» http://lib.ru/INOOLD/MOR/more1_2.txt была обнаружена после смерти Мора в его бумагах. В 1557 году зять Мора Вильям Растелл опубликовал её со следующим предисловием: «The History of Richard III (unfinished) written by Master Thomas More, then one of the under-sheriffs of London about the year 1513 Which work hath been before this time printed in Hardyng’s Chronicle and in Hall’s Chronicle, but very much corrupt in many places sometime having less and sometime having more and altered in words and whole sentences, much varying from the copy in his own hand, by which this is printed». («Незаконченная история Ричарда III, написанная мастером Томасом Мором, тогда — одним из младших шерифов Лондона, около 1513 года. Ранее эта работа была опубликована в Хронике Хардинга и Хронике Холла, но была сильно изменёна во множестве мест, порой сокращёна, порой расширена, и сильно отличалась от копии, сделанной его (Мора) собственной рукой, по которой печатается сейчас».) Поскольку в год битвы при Босворте Мору было всего 8 лет, очевидно, что сведения он черпал у Мортона, в доме которого жил в юности. Джон Мортон, хоть и служил правительству Эдуарда IV, но в душе оставался приверженцем Ланкастеров и был непримиримым врагом последнего короля из династии Плантагенетов. Существуют мнения, что Мортон сам написал «Историю Ричарда III», а Мор только желал скопировать книгу в память о человеке, который хорошо относился к нему в детстве (с некоторыми добавлениями от себя). Впервые такое предположение сделал в 1596 году крестник королевы Елизаветы I сэр Джон Харрингтон на основании сравнения «Истории Ричарда III» и записок архиепископа Кентерберийского. В XVII столетии в пользу этой теории высказывался сэр Джордж Бак ( ), об этом же говорят и изумительно точные, детальные описания некоторых событий — и именно тех, о которых достоверно известно, что Мортон был их свидетелем (в качестве примера можно привести сцену смерти Эдуарда IV). E.B.Кузнецов. "История Ричарда III" как исторический источник Утопия Большинство литературных и политических произведений Мора имеют для нас уже исторический интерес, только «Утопия» (опубликована в 1516 году) сохранила своё значение для нашего времени — не только как талантливый роман, но и как гениальное по своему замыслу произведение социалистической мысли. Литературные источники «Утопии» — сочинения Платона («Государство», «Критий», «Тимей»), романы-путешествия XVI века (в частности «Quattuor Navigationes» Америго Веспуччи) и до некоторой степени произведения Чосера, Ленгленда и политические баллады. Из «Navigationes» Веспуччи он взял завязку «Утопии» (встреча с Гитлодеем, его приключения). Мор создал первую стройную социалистическую систему, хотя и разработанную в духе утопического социализма. «Утопия» делится на две части, мало похожих по содержанию, но логически не отделимых друг от друга. Первая часть произведения Мора — литературно-политический памфлет; здесь наиболее сильный момент — критика современных ему общественно-политических порядков: он бичует «кровавое» законодательство о рабочих, выступает против смертной казни и страстно нападает на королевский деспотизм и политику войн, остро высмеивает тунеядство и разврат духовенства. Но особенно резко нападает Мор на огораживания общинных земель (enclosures), разорявшие крестьянство: «Овцы, — писал он, — поели людей». В первой части «Утопии» дана не только критика существующих порядков, но и программа реформ, напоминающая более ранние, умеренные проекты Мора; эта часть очевидно служила ширмой для второй, где он высказал в форме фантастической повести свои сокровенные мысли. Во второй части снова сказываются гуманистические тенденции Мора. Во главе государства Мора ставил «мудрого» монарха, допуская для чёрных работ рабов; он много говорит о греческой философии, в частности о Платоне, сами герои «Утопии» — горячие приверженцы гуманизма. Но в описании социально-экономического строя своей страны Мор даёт исключительно ценные положения. Прежде всего в «Утопии» отменена частная собственность, уничтожена всякая эксплуатация. Взамен её устанавливается обобществлённое производство. Это большой шаг вперёд, так как у предыдущих социалистических писателей социализм носил потребительский характер. Труд является обязательным в «Утопии» для всех, причём земледелием занимаются поочерёдно все граждане до определённого возраста, сельское хозяйство ведётся артельно, но зато городское производство построено на семейно-ремесленном принципе — влияние недостаточно развитых экономических отношений в эпоху Мора. В «Утопии» господствует ручной труд, хотя он и продолжается только 6 часов в день и не изнурителен. Мор ничего не говорит о развитии техники. В связи с характером производства обмен в государстве Мор отсутствует, нет также и денег, они существуют только для торговых сношений с другими странами, причём торговля является государственной монополией. Распределение продуктов в «Утопии» ведётся по потребностям, без каких-либо твёрдых ограничений. Государственный строй утопийцев несмотря на наличие короля — полная демократия: все должности — выборные и могут быть заняты всеми, но, как и подобает гуманисту, Мор предоставляет интеллигенции руководящую роль. Женщины пользуются полным равноправием. Школа чужда схоластике, она построена на соединении теории и производственной практики. Все религии в «Утопии» терпимы, и только запрещён атеизм, лишающий права гражданства. В отношении к религии Мор занимает промежуточное положение между людьми религиозного и рационалистического миросозерцания, но в вопросах общества и государства он — чистый рационалист. Признавая, что существующее общество неразумно, Мор вместе с тем заявляет, что оно — заговор богатых против всех членов общества. Социализм Мора вполне отражает окружающую его обстановку, чаяния угнетённых масс города и деревни. В истории социалистических идей его система широко ставит вопрос об организации общественного производства, притом в общегосударственном масштабе. Новым этапом в развитии социализма она является ещё и потому, что в ней осознано значение государственной организации для построения социализма, но Мор не мог в своё время видеть перспективу бесклассового общества (в «Утопии» Мора рабство не отменено), осуществляющего великий принцип «от каждого по способностям, каждому по потребностям» без всякого участия государственной власти, ставшей излишней. Ссылки * Мор Мор Мор Мор Мор Мор Мор Мор Мор Мор Мор Мор Мор ar:توماس مور bg:Томас Мор bs:Thomas More ca:Thomas More cs:Thomas More da:Thomas More de:Thomas Morus en:Thomas More eo:Thomas More es:Tomás Moro fi:Thomas More fr:Thomas More gl:Thomas More he:תומאס מור hr:Thomas More hu:Thomas More it:Tommaso Moro ja:トマス・モア ka:მორი, თომას ko:토머스 모어 la:Thomas Morus lt:Tomas Moras ms:Thomas More nl:Thomas More no:Thomas More pl:Thomas More pt:Thomas More ro:Thomas Morus ru-sib:Фома Мор sk:Thomas More sr:Tomas Mor sv:Thomas More tr:Thomas More uk:Томас Мор zh:托马斯·莫尔